


XI.

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	XI.

“我无法预知一座桥的断裂，也不可能因为它有断裂的可能，就不走上去。”

李帝努总是这么鼓励来听他座谈会的学生。

 

李帝努作为T大最年轻的心理学名誉教授，每月23日都会有他在百年讲堂开的座谈会。心理学早几年一直是不温不火的领域，一是国内对心理学教育的投入不够导致民众对自我心理需求的认知缺失，二是大家普遍无法正视寻求心理干预帮助的途径。直到最近几年，经济的发展也给心理学领域带来一些发展，很多人逐渐注意到衣食住行等基本需求外的其他需求，心理需求首当其冲。

李帝努从事心理学相关方面的研究，此外也在某著名心理咨询所挂名，不出诊。

李东赫是李帝努带的第一届研究生。他们几乎同龄的事实，的确是有打击到李东赫不少。李东赫跟发小黄仁俊吐槽的时候，后者正在电话的另一边，把后穴的跳蛋开关开到震动最大的那一档，“嗯...你的同龄人当了你的导师，然后呢？”

饶是隔着声音信号的转换，李东赫都听到了不小的震动声，“不是我说，大哥你怎么还在玩啊？”

“额啊......”咬不住的呻吟索性还是泄露出去了，“我想玩也不是一天两天了，我每天都在玩，你又不是不知道。”

“你这样是病你知不知道？有病得治。”

“谁给我治？那我不是正等着你学成归来，给我当心理医生吗？”

“说真的我给你找的心理咨询你为什么不去看？”

“大哥你是人吗？一小时咨询费三千块的心理咨询你也敢介绍给我？你知道我时薪多少吗？我要熬夜画多少稿子才可以看一小时的心理咨询师？！”

“......那我把我讲座票让给你吧，你去听一下同龄人名誉教授的讲座。”也许包治百病呢，李东赫暗忖。

“免费的都不是好东西。”

“是不是好东西我说了不算，你自己去看看。”

“哪天？”

“23号。”

“喂大哥......23号我要去印厂跟色啊你真的很不靠谱。”

“那随便你了......毕竟现实生活中也没几个人能长成你审美的模样。还有虽说是座谈，但对我们来说那是必修的大课，我可不想逃课被抓到......”

“靠！认真的吗？别挂别挂，我去我去！”

 

黄仁俊穿着一件白衬衫，搭卡其色休闲裤和匡威中帮鞋，裤脚卷起来，站在紫荆园下等李东赫吃饭。路过的学生频频回头，以为是哪个系系草今日下凡。

紫荆园有个地下停车场。

李帝努今天有课，办完事发现自己开着迈巴赫不好直接去学校，只好拐到李马克家换了一辆辉腾出来，路上堵车，到学校的时候被告知只能将车停到紫荆园去。

他路过紫荆园，看到在门口玩手机的黄仁俊。浅亚麻色的头发落在一小节白皙的脖颈上，特别扎眼。他停好车再出来，看到对方还在玩手机。

李帝努鬼使神差地走上去，问他：“同学，请问这边到百年讲堂走哪条路比较近？我赶时间。”

“啊！”黄仁俊一抬头猛然愣住，“......那什么，我不是这个学校的，我也不太清楚。”

“噢？那你为什么在这里？”

“我在等人。”黄仁俊略显局促。

“嗯那我开导航查查看好了。”李帝努把手插到西装裤袋里，转身的时候又恢复了面无表情。

 

黄仁俊凌乱了。

他的穿戴式振动棒此刻以最微弱的频率震动着，但他看了那人一眼却好似已经小死一回。

他真想不管不顾就追上去，结果李东赫相当给力地姗姗来迟了。

“是你去听座谈还是我听座谈？您老还梳妆打扮一番是作何？”

“那我为了见你，不得拉拉屎，洗洗漱，等你款待一番么？”

“吃食堂吧。我得攒钱去看心理医生了。”

 

搞定吃喝拉撒，黄仁俊拿着李东赫给的票进百年讲堂观众席，座谈已经开始一刻钟了。

李帝努咪咪眸子，有种看到猎物不请自来的余裕。

低醇音色被百年讲堂的破喇叭扩音也依旧很好听。黄仁俊看到讲台上的人，就坐立难安。

他犯病了。

他是一个严重的性瘾患者。

他面色潮红地靠在椅背上闭眼听李帝努的声音，捱到问答环节，突然听到李帝努点名：“李东赫。”

点第一次的时候，黄仁俊没反应过来，再第二次，他蹭地站起来答到。

“你是李东赫？”李帝努冷着脸问，黄仁俊坐在后排看不真切男人的表情，但是他觉得李帝努在生气。

“我是。”黄仁俊忘记自己的票是咋来的了。

“你是李东赫？结束后留下。”教授话音落下，前排的脑袋齐刷刷地转过来看看这个首位被留堂的“李东赫”何许人也。

 

此刻黄仁俊站在李帝努的私人办公室里，脸上热度越来越高，他已经快站不住。

李帝努看他眼角媚红像是要生病的样子，决定放过他了。他扯松脖子上扎得很紧的领带，又解开了白衬衫最上面的一颗扣子，“你打电话让李东赫过来解释吧。我在这里等他，你可以走了。”

黄仁俊可不能卖发小，“啊不是，教授，你听我说，东赫是助人为乐。”

“嗯？逃课是助人为乐？”李帝努放松地靠向椅背，翘起二郎腿，饶有兴味地准备听黄仁俊如何说出花来。

“......啊我有病，有心里疾病，但是没钱去看心理医生，李东赫说他们导师很厉害，他说他愿意为了我放弃一节宝贵的大课，让我获得知识的洗礼，从而获得治愈。”

“哈......”李帝努把领带一把扯下，拿过纸笔，“那来吧，我也不能辜负自己亲亲学生的好意，我可以给你做一小时的心理疏导，免费。”

“啊？”治疗来得猝不及防。

“如果你信任我，那么可以开始了。”李帝努走到门后，把手放在门把手上，“如果你觉得不需要了，现在就可以走了。李东赫，我改天找他。”

“啊不是不是......那那那就开始吧。”

李帝努落上门锁，转身给黄仁俊拉开椅子，“请坐吧。”

黄仁俊想把体内振动棒关掉，但是又不好翻包去找遥控，只能扭捏地坐到李帝努为他拉开的椅子上。

“我可以知道你的名字吗？”

“黄，黄仁俊。”

“困扰你的是什么呢？”

“我，我有一些特殊的，癖好。”

“嗯哼？比如？”李帝努双手交叠，撑在下巴上，眼神牢牢地注视着黄仁俊。

黄仁俊在外是个怎么乱来怎么来，玩很大的人，但他不知道为什么这个瞬间，面对这个男人，总觉得自己要是全盘托出些什么，就会很难......脱身。

“特殊的，性癖。”

李帝努示意他继续。

黄仁俊只好豁出去，不就是个心里咨询嘛，“我是个性瘾患者。现在就正在高潮。”

本以为说完李帝努会被吓一跳。

对面的人却只是公事公办地问他，“戴了什么东西吗？”

“啊？有，穿戴式振动棒。”

“你到了吗？你应该没办法高潮吧。”

“......没办法。抱歉，我没办法继续了，我要去...解决一下个人问题。”黄仁俊懊恼自己为什么见色无脑，答应个无聊的心理咨询。

“不介意的话，我可以帮你。”黄仁俊看着对面男人张合的嘴，他说的每一个字都认得，可就是没办法听懂整句话。

“我不想跟老师、教授乱搞。我也不想明天出现在社会新闻版面上。”

“嗯，所以我现在下班了。不是什么教授，也不是什么老师。”

事情发展得有点超乎黄仁俊想象，“我不在办公室搞。”

“好，去我家。”

 

黄仁俊被李帝努甩到大床上的时候，他的穿戴式振动棒遥控器已经不知道何时被李帝努搞到手上了。

男人还穿着西装三件套，面无表情地摁下震动最大档。

黄仁俊像条干涸的鱼，不停地在河床上扭动，“我到不了，这样也到不了啊！”

李帝努慢条斯理地用脱下来的领带缠上黄仁俊的双手，举过头顶，压住他问，“怎样才可以？”

“唔......要内射，射满，才可以。”

李帝努亲上黄仁俊已经燥热到皲裂的双唇，“如你所愿。”

 

黄仁俊作为一个社会人，今天的着装过于学生气，衣服也很好剥。

李帝努脱下黄仁俊衬衫，看着已经挺立多时的粉嫩乳尖，无轻重地上口咬住。他一路舔吻到小腹，褪下黄仁俊的休闲裤，内裤，看到一个连着前后的穿戴式振动棒。前部的阴茎环已经嵌入硬挺的阴茎上，后部的振动棒隐没在肥厚的臀肉中间。

李帝努小心翼翼地解开，还不忘揉动他双丸让他放松，他坏心眼地没有把振动棒关掉，就着工作状态把振动棒从插满的后穴拔出来。振动棒磨在肛口的括约肌上，仿佛直接作用于黄仁俊的下丘脑和大脑皮层。

完全拔出振动棒后，李帝努把自己西裤拉练拉下，从内裤中掏出已经硬挺多时的大家伙，就着黄仁俊合不拢的洞口，一插而入。

他把黄仁俊抱坐起来，黄仁俊心照不宣地将被绑住的双手套到男人脖子上，就着坐姿让李帝努进到了前所未有的深度。

“你有自己玩到那么深的地方吗？”

“唔......啊啊！没有——解开，求你解开！”黄仁俊满目白光，神志不清地求饶。

李帝努解开扣着对方前端的环扣，黄仁俊留着腺液的阴茎就蹭到李帝努的西装上了，留下深深浅浅的精斑。

黄仁俊不着寸缕地挂在穿戴整齐的李帝努身上，后者站起来，踱步到玄关，边肏他边换鞋，又转到厨房吧台，腾出一只手，给自己满上一小杯威士忌，打开冰箱，取出一小颗冰球，放到酒里。

如果不是赤裸得全身泛红不停叫喊的黄仁俊在他怀里咿咿呀呀，以及黄仁俊后穴被撞得泥泞不堪溢出白沫蹭在他西装裤上，那么李帝努跟平日下班没有什么太多区别。

李帝努一口喝下，把半口酒渡到黄仁俊嘴里，在他嘴里跟他玩化冰球游戏。

黄仁俊被李帝努带弧度的阴茎撞得发昏，硕大的龟头每次都满满地碾过自己的腺体，李帝努抱着他走到衣帽间的落地镜前，将他掉了个个儿，以小孩把尿的姿势后入，强迫他睁开眼。

黄仁俊看到一根粗紫的东西将他的肛口撑到透明，还不停地在进进出出，垂坠的双囊每一次都拍打在屁股蛋上恨不得也肏进那个销魂窟里。

他半天说不出话来，喉头发痒，渴望被内射。

李帝努终于将他压在镜子上，看着镜子里他的眼睛，满满地射入了第一波精液。黄仁俊也抽泣着对着镜子射了出来。

李帝努拔出阴茎，把黄仁俊抱在身上，又插回去堵上争先恐后溢出的精液，“舒服吗？”

黄仁俊后穴酸胀，含着满肚子烫精，点着头打了个哭嗝。

李帝努给可爱到了，把他手上的西装领带解开，抓着他的手放到自己西装纽扣上，“你不想帮我脱掉衣服吗？”

黄仁俊止住嗝，坚定地摇头，“想看你脱。”

“好。”李帝努把裤子脱下，又迫不及待将阴茎地插回黄仁俊后穴，仿佛无法离开那里半秒钟。接着才不紧不慢地，一颗纽扣一颗纽扣地解开。繁缛的三件套花了不少时间，等他们完全裎裸相对时，黄仁俊才仰着头去咬李帝努喉结。

 

李东赫正好在这个时候打电话过来。

李帝努把电话递过去给黄仁俊，黄仁俊接通后男人反而加大力度地入他。

“嗯......我回去了...没什么，没点名......”黄仁俊扯谎。

“他.....他很棒......很帅，很厉害。”很大，入得我要死了。

黄仁俊终于无法继续回话，被李帝努拿过电话挂断了。李帝努粗长的性器在他甬道里不知深浅地抽插，又重又狠，夯得黄仁俊下腹酸胀麻痹，无法抑制地放声大哭。

 

李帝努把他抱到书房，将他圈坐在电脑前，射给他今晚的第二波精液。黄仁俊咬着手指头全然地受着，直到下腹微微鼓胀。

李帝努打开电脑调出自己的个人资料，随意又郑重地对黄仁俊说：“这是我的病史，我也是个性瘾患者。”

黄仁俊讶异，后穴不由得缩紧夹得李帝努发痛。

“这是我的身体检查报告。”李帝努滑动着鼠标，让黄仁俊浏览，“今天遇到你，直觉我们是同类。我已经长久地对抗性瘾。”

“你相信一见钟情吗？”黄仁俊回头望向他，突然问道。

李帝努无奈又宠溺地露出今天的第一个笑容，“你在问一个性瘾患者相不相信一见钟情吗？”

“但是我信。”黄仁俊红着脸抢白。

“我也喜欢你的断桥理论。”他小声地补充。

 

“那如果我说不要企图去对抗本能和天性呢？你还要不要信。”

黄仁俊像个媚娃坐在李帝努的怀里，他们下身从未分开，他用最淫荡的样子说着最干净纯白的话语。

“那就祝愿我们永远都记得自己野生未驯的模样好了。”

 

-FIN-


End file.
